


clear a crowded mind

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [15]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Drama & Romance, Early in Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Fujioka Haruhi, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Pining, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ouran Private Academy declares a semi-emergency as an unexpected thunderstorm pours down on their huge, grandiose tea-party. As the rest of the Host Club and its customers scatter indoors, Haruhi enjoys the time by herself and the warm spring rain.





	clear a crowded mind

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know why I never considered these two! I mean it's short-lived since Kanako loves her boy but SHE WAS HARUHI'S FIRST KISS. LOVE THAT. LOVE THAT A LOT. I ended up with " **Umbrellas** " for official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt and " **One carrying the other - Bridal/princess style** " for my challenge prompt. I've missed this show and this fandom a lot and I wanna rewatch/write again for it. I hope you guys like this! Any thoughts/comments are welcome!

 

*

Ouran Private Academy declares a semi-emergency as rain pours down on their huge, grandiose tea-party.

She can hardly hear thunderous booms in the distance over the shrieks of Haruhi's customers. Both girls take off for the doors, sobbing for breath and covering their regal, jewel-threaded hair with their hands. Haruhi watches them comforted by Tamaki and Kaoru, wiping their cheeks gently and soothing their hysterics.

It's a shame. All her classmates seem to know is _only_ how to thrive in the lap of luxury.

Tall, grim-faced servants and butlers attending your every need. Fireworks smoking and glowing in blues and purples and a tinge of scarlet. Candied strawberries dusted in gold. Arctic water bath-treatments.

Doesn't sound like a life meant for Haruhi. Or one she _wants_.

Another thunderclap sounds, rumbling and closer. Rain droplets streak over Haruhi's pale blue blazer, soaking her uniform, drizzling over her temples and jaw and the point of her nose. She inhales the warm, spring air, tilting her face up, shutting her eyes contently. The rain feels so _good_ and calming.

Haruhi's mouth thins. She reopens her eyes, sensing another gaze on her, dabbing her wet, drippy eyelashes to peer at a smiling Kanako. The other girl hides under an ivory, wide-set umbrella and stands by a lace-edged table, its pink carnation-painted teacups rattling weakly, delicately by the force of the storm. Kanako's fingers stroke fondly over the lip of one of the overturned, empty sugar jars.

"Don't let me interrupt," Kanako murmurs. Her golden brown eyes roam over Haruhi's drenched stature, purposely lingering over Haruhi's features. "You looked so… at peace. I'll admit I'm envious."

She doesn't mind Kanako _liking_ her. It feels as natural as Haruhi being genderfluid.

"Would you like to be escorted back inside, Princess Kanako?"

"If you don't mind." A strand of short, auburn hair has been plastered to the corner of Kanako's lovely, rose-flushed mouth and Haruhi holds back the urge to brush it away with her fingertips. "And it's _Kanako_ , Haruhi," Kanako says in mild teasing. "Every other Host calls me that. I don't want _you_ to—oh—!"

She loses her balance, Kanako's heel sinking into the muddy grass. Haruhi grabs onto her quickly, steadying her, apologizing. " _Oh_ …" Kanako says fretfully, softly, her bright red shoe completely dirtied. "Oh no…"

"Try to not move," Haruhi tells her, ducking partway under Kanako's umbrella. She positions one of her arms against Kanako's back and the other beneath her knees, lifting her. For a moment, Haruhi doubts her own strength, playing the gentleman act, but finds Kanako to be rather _light_ against her. "Are you okay?"

Kanako stares at her, open-mouthed, cheeks staining red.

"I… I am now," she says quietly. "Thank you."

Haruhi maneuvers them back to the academy's doors, where one of the nurses and another professor waits disapprovingly for them. "You needn't have done such a thing for me," Kanako speaks up again, bemused, gazing into Haruhi's eyes as they remain under the umbrella together. Haruhi gulps down a tiny, _quaky_ emotion when Kanako's hand caresses up Haruhi's neck, settling and tangling into damp, brown locks.

" _I wanted to…_ "

A sheen of sparkling, champagne-colored lipbalm on Kanako's lips. Haruhi wonders vaguely if it tastes the same. Or maybe Kanako tastes like vanilla cupcake frosting, or licorice, or perfumed nectar.

Maybe.

(She doesn't. On the night of the ball, Haruhi tastes dried, salty tears on Kanako's warm skin, like rain.)

*

 


End file.
